Hasło
Hasło (ang. Password) — sposób zabezpieczenia dostępu do konkretnych danych. Hasła były używane w całym zamku, aby ograniczyć wstęp do niektórych jego obszarów, takich jak pomieszczenia domów i gabinetów nauczycieli. Były zmieniane dość często, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. W czasie, kiedy Sir Cadogan pełnił funkcję strażnika pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, zmieniał hasło tak często, że Neville Longbottom musiał je spisać. Lista ta została przejęta przez Krzywołapa, który przekazał ją Syriuszowi Blackowi, umożliwiając mu wejście do dormitorium. Hasła były również wykorzystywane jako sposób uzyskania dostępu do programu radiowego Potterwarta, w taki sposób, aby chronić go przed możliwym podsłuchem śmierciożerców. Nowe hasło było podawane pod koniec każdej audycji. Hogwart Wieża Gryffindoru 1991/1992 * Caput Draconis (łac. „głowa smoka”)Tiara Przydziału * Świński ryj (ang. Pig Snout)Pojedynek o północy, Noc Duchów 1992/1993 * Miodojad (ang. Wattlebird)Wierzba bijąca, Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra), Harry Potter: Gra Karciana 1993/1994 * Fortuna Major (łac. „wielkie szczęście/powodzenie”)Dementor, Ucieczka Grubej Damy * Nędzny kundel (ang. Scurvy Cur)Błyskawica * Olabogarety (ang. Oddsbodikins)Patronus * Gaduła (ang. Flibbertigibbet)Finał quidditcha 1994/1995 * Banialuki (ang. Balderdash)Turniej Trójmagiczny, Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, Czworo reprezentantów, Rogogon węgierski, Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych * Bananowe naleśniki (ang. Banana Fritters)Nieoczekiwane zadanie, Bal * Bajeczne świecidełka (ang. Fairy Lights)Jajo i oko 1995/1996 * ''Mimbulus mimbletonia''Nowa piosenka Tiary Przydziału, Szlaban u Dolores, Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Alea iacta estHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) (łac. „kości zostały rzucone”) 1996/1997 * AbstinenceSrebro i opale, Felix Felicis * BaublesPrzysięga Wieczysta * DilligroutDziury w pamięci * TapewormHorkruksy * Quid agis (łac. Jak się masz?)Sectumsempra Piwnica Hufflepuffu Zamiast hasła należy zastukać we właściwą beczkę w rytm „Helga Hufflepuff”. Wieża Ravenclawu (Zamiast hasła, zadawana jest zagadka.) * Co było pierwsze? Feniks czy płomień?Zaginiony diadem ** Odpowiedź: Koło nie ma początku. * Gdzie są przedmioty, które zniknęły?Ucieczka Severusa Snape'a ** Odpowiedź: W niebycie, czyli wszędzie. Lochy Slytherinu 1992 * ''Czysta krew'' (ang. Pure-blood)Eliksir Wielosokowy, Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra), Harry Potter: Gra Karciana Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu :Osobny artykuł: Hasło do gabinetu dyrektora. 1992/1993 * Cytrynowy sorbetKlub pojedynków, Harry Potter: Gra Karciana 1994/1995 * ''Karaluchowy blok''Sen 1995/1996 * Musy-Świstusy (ang. Fizzing Whizbees)Szpital Świętego Munga 1996/1997 * ''Kwachy'' (ang. Acid Pops)Książę Półkrwi * (ang. Toffee Eclairs)'' Prośba Lorda Voldemorta, ''Horkruksy 1998 * ''Dumbledore''Opowieść Księcia Łazienka prefektów 1994 * Sosnowa świeżość (ang. Pine-fresh) Przejście w garbie jednookiej wiedźmy * ''Dissendium'' Komnata Tajemnic * Otwórz się (ang. Open) Komnata Tajemnic * Przemów do mnie, Slytherinie, największy z Czwórki Hogwartu. (ang. Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four) [Dziedzic Slytherina Portrety Hogwartu Giffard Abbott * Smocze jajo (ang. Dragon's Egg) * Tempus neminem manet * ??? (ang. Light against Darkness) Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) Elizabeth Burke * Ślizgoni rządzą (ang. Slytherins are Supreme) * Facta, non verba (łac. Czyny, nie słowa) Bertie Bott * Bibelot (ang. Bibble) Greta Catchlove * Serowy urok (ang. Cheese Charme''r) Damara Dodderidge * ''Kotlety z sosem (ang. Chops and Gravy) * Dzielny Cadogan (ang. Dashing Cadogan) Bazyl Fronsac * Pilność w nauce (ang. Studious Success) * ?? (ang. Libraries Liberate) Godryk Gryffindor * Gwiazdeczka (ang. Starshine) Glover Hipworth * Gezundheit Kirke * Eciepecie (ang. Piggywiggy)Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) Mopsus * Zębatka (ang. Forsooth) Timothy Nieśmiały * płonące skórki (ang. Flaming Earwigs) * Carpe Diem (łac. chwytaj dzień) * ?? (ang. Boiled Beetles) Glanmore Peakes * Wąż Morski (ang. Sea Serpent) Mirabella Plunkett * Haddock Percival Pratt * Hasło jest głupie (ang. This Password is Absurd) Edward Rabnott * Co trzy głowy to nie jedna (ang. Three heads are better than one) George von Rheticus * parszywy kundel (ang. Scurrilous Scoundre''l) * ''Lunctis viribus (łac. Połączonymi siłami) Brutus Scrimgeour * Beati pacifi * Lunctis viribus (łac. Połączonymi siłami) Salazar Slytherin * Śmiertelne zagrożenie (ang. Mortal Dread) Temeritus Shanks * Brak wiadomości to dobra wiadomość (ang. No news is good news) * Audaces fortuna iuvat * ?? (ang. Happy Headlines) Derwent Shimpling * Dumny-Guzik (ang. Tummy-button) Leopoldina Smethwyck * Poliglota (ang. Polyglottal) Hesper Starkey * Lunaantyk (ang. Lunartickle) Google Stump * Volo futurus unus (łac. Chcę być sam) * Graviora manent (łac. Najgorsze dopiero nadejdzie) Borys Szalony * Nigdy nie zapomnij (ang. Forget-Me-Never) Tilly Toke * Dyrdymały (ang. Dirigible) Norvel Twonk * Mantykora (ang. Manticore) Bridget Wenlock * Kichawka (ang. Snafflejack) Merwyn Złośliwy * Wrogość (ang. Malevolence) Nieznana czarownica * ?? (ang. Catweazle)Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) Nieznana czarownica * ?? (ang. Wanglewort) Nieznany czarodziej * ?? (ang. Wolf's Bane) Stary Elegancki Baron * ?? (ang. Fizzy Pop) Stary nieznany czarodziej * ?? (ang. Scuttlegrip)Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) (wer. GBA) Nieznany czarodziej * ?? (ang. Jellyreed) Nieznany czarodziej * ?? (ang. Blobbyjelly) Nieznana czarownica * ?? (ang. Glovejuggler) Mapa Huncwotów „Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego” aby uaktywnić mapę, a „Koniec psot”, aby zetrzeć jej zawartość. Potterwarta * Albus '' * ''Dearborn * Dumbledore * Fawkes * Longbottom * Meadowes * Moody * Szalonooki * Łapa '' * ''Feniks * Prewett * Syriusz * Vance * Weasley * Wulfryk Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 Kategoria:Hogwart de:Passwort en:Password es:Contraseña fr:Mot de passe ru:Пароли к портретам zh:口令